


The Rape of Lisa

by Axxor



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Murder-Suicide, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axxor/pseuds/Axxor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coil has Lisa at his mercy, using her at his whim, in order to extract information from her.  He has free rein to indulge all of his perverted impulses ...</p><p>Readers take note; this is very, very dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rape of Lisa

Lisa raised her head as the blindfold was removed. She shook her hair out of her eyes and glared up at the man standing in front of her. "Coil," she spat. "I should have realised."  
  
Coil shook his head as he gazed down at the teenage girl kneeling before him, her hands securely fastened behind her back. "Always the defiant one, Tattletale," he mused. "Well, today I break you. Today I find out exactly what you know, and about whom."  
  
"Yeah," she sneered. "Not going to happen. If I go missing, the others will wonder. They'll guess, sooner or later. And then you'll be up against a force you can't hope to beat." She sniffed a trickle of blood back up into her nostril. "I don't even know how you were planning to make me keep this a secret, but if you let me go now, I'll do it free and gratis."  
  
He backhanded her, a full swing that sprawled her on the ground and started swelling around her eye. She stared up at him, the first beginnings of real fear starting to show on her face. "You're starting to get it," he said approvingly. "You understand now. I'm not going to be letting you go."  
  
"And you're not scared of the Undersiders either," she breathed. "You're smarter than that. Why aren't you frightened?"  
  
He moved up to stand over her. "Because, my dear Tattletale," he said with a mocking smile, "you were never here. Except that you are here, and I have free rein to do whatever I want with you to get the answers I want."  
  
Her eyes widened, and he knew that she understood. Too late, she saw all.  
  
"Your power," she breathed. "Alternate worlds."  
  
He nodded. "You always were the smart one in the room, Lisa," he said approvingly. "Only not quite smart enough, this time." He gestured about them. "I'm running two worlds right now. In one, you are at your little shelter, free and clear, with no idea that anything is wrong. In the other ... well, you see how it is."  
  
"So what happens now?" she asked quietly. She was getting a very good picture, but she really didn't want to believe it.  
  
"Why, I rape and torture you until I have what information I need, of course," he said lightly. "And if you're really good, and I don't have any crises, I might keep you around for just a little while. Just in case you think of something later. After all, while whatever happens to you here is not permanent, you, personally, can't really bring yourself to believe it, can you?"  
  
She stared at him defiantly. "If you're going to kill me anyway, then as you say, this doesn't matter a damn," she snapped. "You can go fuck yourself."  
  
He sighed. "Why must you always take this tone?" A gesture to his men. "Strip her. Tie her to the table. Take turns with her, but don't damage her mouth. I want her able to talk."  
  
He had to admire her fortitude; she did not flinch as they grabbed her and undid the bindings around her wrists. Nor did she make a sound as they dragged her to the table. She just stared at him defiantly. It wasn't until her costume was unzipped and pulled down around her waist, her now-bare arms pulled free of the tight material, that she finally broke.  
  
"Okay, okay!" she screamed, trying to wrench her arms free of the men holding her so that she could cover herself. "You've made your point! Right here, right now, it's real, and I can't make myself think otherwise."  
  
"Very good," he said approvingly. "That was faster than usual.". He nodded to the men to let her go; she glared at them and crossed her arms over her naked breasts.  
  
She looked at him warily. "What do you mean, 'faster than usual'?"  
  
His tone was chiding. "Come now, Lisa. You pride yourself on being the smartest one in the room. Do I really need to spell it out?"  
  
She sagged. "No. You've done this before."  
  
"There you go," he said approvingly. "Many times before, in fact. Every time I needed to et some information out of you, or sometimes when I just needed to get over one of your more egregious attempts to irritate me for your own ends."  
  
She went still at that; she was no doubt connecting the dots, recalling all the times that Coil had suddenly seemed to acquire knowledge out of nowhere, or made a complete about-face after an argument.  
  
"Oh yes," he said softly, gloatingly, "I've been doing this for some time now. I have had you in ways that you can't even imagine. And you never so much as guessed."  
  
"Oh god," she said softly. "Oh god." He could not tell, quite, if she was swearing or praying. She looked up at him, as she had done so many times before. "So what's the point?" she asked dully. "Why the torture? Why the rape? Surely you know what I'm going to say before I'm going to say it. Why get so ...  _messy?"_  
  
He stepped in close to her, grabbed her arm, and wrenched her covering arms from her breasts. Shocked, she did not struggle. He took hold of her breasts, one in each hand, and squeezed, squeezed until she cried out with pain, squeezed until she fell to her knees, her face white with agony.  
  
"Because," he said, bending over so that his face was very close to hers,  _"I enjoy it."_  
  
He gave her a shove, releasing her breasts so that she sprawled on to her back, her pretty features still twisted in pain. "I enjoy being able to do whatever I want, with no let or hindrance. I enjoy raping you, the way you always defy me right up till the very last minute. I enjoy forcing you to willingly submit to my most twisted whims. Put crudely, I enjoy the feel of you cunt around my cock, and the sound of your screams as I take your virginity for the tenth, fifteenth, twentieth time. Because it's always the first time for you."  
  
She looked as though she was about to throw up, sitting on the floor, not even bothering to cover herself now. He took a moment to appreciate the fading angry finger-marks on her soft white breasts, and how they almost matched the spreading bruise where he had hit her, earlier,  
  
"Of course," he went on, "sometimes I haven't had you first, or at all. Sometimes I've given you to my men, and watched as they raped you to death. Usually for some slight or other. And sometimes we have just gone straight to the torture. Because watching you devise tortures of your own, never sure if I will not add to them, is also highly entertaining."  
  
Lisa's head was hanging down now, her hair obscuring her face. "So what are you going to do first?" she asked tonelessly.  
  
"You, my dear," said Coil, "are going to stand up and take off the rest of that silly costume, and then you are going to ask me very politely to take you to bed and deflower you. And you are going to make every effort to appear as though you are enjoying every second of it."  
  
"And if I don't?" she asked, showing one last fading flicker of defiance. "I suppose you'll get your guards to hold me down while you do it to me anyway. Or maybe just cut my tits off."  
  
"Oh no," he said softly. "If you do that, we go straight to the torture."  
  
She drew a ragged breath at that; he watched her tender young breasts rise and fall. Under his costume, he was so hard he couldn't stand it. "What's the difference?" she asked. "Rape, torture, it's all pain."  
  
"Oh no," he said again, even more softly. "There is torture and there is torture, my dearest Lisa. And believe me, I know what tortures get the most satisfying results from  _you."_  He smiled behind his mask. "Though cutting your breasts off had not occurred to me. We'll keep that on the table as an option."  
  
She tried to stare him down, but she was at a terrible disadvantage; she was half naked, at a lower level than him, and she knew that he was telling the exact and literal truth. What the tortures were, she didn't want to even guess, but her power kept filling in options, each one more terrifying than the others.  
  
Eventually, she dropped her gaze. Standing up before him, she divested herself of the rest of her costume, then slid her thong off her hips and stepped out of it. Naked save for her domino mask, with his finger-marks turning into livid bruises on her shapely breasts, she looked up at him and said in a very small voice, "Sir, would you please take me to bed and make love to me?"  
  
He stared at her for a moment, then shook his head. "No."  
  
She bit her lip. "Then would you please take me to bed and have sex with me?"  
  
Again, he shook his head. "No."  
  
She was starting to look panicked. "Sir, please take me to bed and fuck me. Rape my virgin cunt. Shove your cock inside me and make me scream.". She dropped her head. "I promise to try to enjoy it."   
  
He smiled inside his mask. "Better." Then his voice became threatening. "But you're not naked yet."  
  
Hastily, she pulled off the domino mask. Inside his own mask, he smiled again.  
  
\---  
  
She lay on the bed, watching him disrobe. Her arms were at her sides, her legs together but not pulled up defensively; she was fully aware that this would do her no good at all.  
  
He had an almost cadaverous body, skinny to the point of gauntness. There was no excess flesh on him anywhere, and even his muscles were whipcord rather than bulky.  
  
\---  
  
His penis came free of his costume as he pushed it down past his waist. She caught her breath as it bobbed about; it was long and skinny, like the man himself. Ir was finally hitting home to her; in a very short time, that cock would be intruding into her body, into her virgin pussy, and there was not a thing she could do about it. She began to cry softly.  
  
He glanced at her sharply. "Stop that whining."  
  
She shut up, trying to hold the tears back. "Yes, sir."  
  
"You'll have enough to whine about soon enough, so don't waste your strength." He climbed on to the bed and lay beside her, his rigid cock protruding upward. "Suck me."  
  
Silently she obeyed him; surely, sucking his cock would not be as bad as being raped by him. Opening her mouth, she lowered her lips around his slim shaft.  
  
"Oh, and one other thing," he murmured. "If you even think of trying to bite my cock off, not only will I give you to my guards as a plaything, but I will also take it out on the next two or three versions of you that I capture."  
  
She decided to be very careful not to bite him.  
  
\---  
  
He caught his breath as her warm, wet mouth enfolded his hard cock, and slid up and down his throbbing shaft. She was such a delightful little cocksucker, even better than Taylor, and much better than Dinah.   
  
He shuddered to think of the one time that he had tried to force Bitch to suck him. He had had her tortured and raped for two solid days without breaking her; finally, he had tortured a puppy in front of her until she had cut her own throat in despair.  
  
For a moment, he was almost tempted to go easier on Lisa this time around. But then her bobbing breasts caught his eye, and he idly caught her nipple, twisting it cruelly. She stiffened, crying out around his cock.  
  
"Keep sucking," he ordered her. "Or, you know, I could have it cut off." He kept twisting, wrenching at her sensitive flesh, digging his thumbnail in. She stifled a sob and continued to slurp and suckle at his manhood, even as he sent spikes of pain slashing through one breast and then the other.  
  
Tears of pain were running down her face by the time he felt his climax arriving; she had done well in deep-throating him, taking his cock quite deep into her mouth, but when he felt himself on the verge, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down hard on to his erection, so that he speared down her throat, and she began to gag and choke.  
  
The sensation of her uvula spasming around the head of his cock brought him to climax, and he arched his back, shooting jet after jet of semen down Lisa's throat. She pulled away, and he let her, gagging and choking and coughing. Gobs of semen sprayed out of her mouth and nose as she fought for breath. Finally, she had control of herself, and looked at him, tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
“You  _bastard,”_  she said feelingly. “That shit went in my l _ungs.”_  
  
He grinned. “But it was a hell of a blowjob. You did well. We won’t go to the tortures quite yet.”  
  
“Fuck you,” she spat, showing a little of her old spirit.  
  
“No, actually,” he said softly. “I think I’ll fuck  _you_ , instead.”  
  
He got up in the bed and pushed her backward until she was lying on her back. She looked up at him, frightened. “You don’t have to do this,” she said, with a catch in her voice.  
  
He smiled. “Oh, but I do. And I want to. And I will.” A raised eyebrow. “Believe me, the tortures are far worse than this.”  
  
She drew a deep and shuddering breath. “Could you at least give me time to ... prepare? Get myself ready?”  
  
“I think,” he said softly, “you mistake the meaning of the word ‘rape’.”  
  
He raised himself up, pushing her legs apart as he did so. He really had to appreciate the view; her long limbs, the almost nonexistent bush totally failing to hide the soft pink delicate pussy lips, the smooth stomach – he’d have to do something about that – the firm young breasts, the taut nipples .. it was a shame, that he’d had to bruise her face. It made her lopsided. Maybe he could hit her on the other side of the face, later. Even it up a bit.  
  
And her breasts, so soft, so tender, so easy to torture, to make her cry out in pain. He had had them scored with hot irons, slashed with knives, scarred with cigarette butts, pierced with knitting needles, but never yet had he considered simply cutting them off. It would have to be done slowly, of course, to give her the maximum time to understand what was being done to her, to scream, to struggle, to face the total horror of permanent mutilation.  
  
Well, sort of permanent.  
  
By now he was well hard again, and he reached down to grasp his cock and slide it back and forth between her pussy lips. There was warmth there, but not much wetness ... he  _tch’d_  in impatience. _What am **I** doing this for?_  
  
“Lisa,” he said briskly. “Take my penis and guide it into your vagina, there’s a good slut.”  
  
Reluctantly, she reached down, and he felt his cock harden even farther as she tried to wriggle it in between her labia. She let out a stifled sob as he prodded at her, then she pulled the labia apart, and he had a proper chance at her.  
  
He thrust, hard.  
  
She screamed as he embedded the head of his cock in her tight, still-dry pussy, just the head so far, but the tightness and the heat nearly drove him insane. He shoved harder. She screamed again as something tore and he penetrated another few inches inside of her. He looked down at her; her face was contorted with pain.  
  
“You promised you’d try to enjoy it,” he said softly. “Are you going back on your promise?”  
  
“N-no,” she gasped between sobs of pain. “But it hurts so much!”  
  
“Well, I can’t work with this sort of noise. You’re going to have to beg me to fuck you, convince me that you really want this, or ...”  
  
She threw him a desperate glance. “Yes, sir. Oh god, please fuck me harder. Shove your cock in my cunt and make me – AAAAAAHHHHH!”  
  
He rammed his cock into her, against clinging resistance, until she began to moisten up, and then it became easier and easier. By the time his balls were resting against her ass, she was gasping for breath. Tears were leaking from her eyes, but she wasn’t screaming any more.  
  
“Fuck me,” she said in a broken voice. “R-rape me. Screw me with yout cock. H-hurt me. C-come inside me.”  
  
He drew out and began to do just that. His cock slid into her easily, its length penetrating to the hilt as he drove it between her soft, bruised pussy lips, over and over again. Under him, her stifled sobs of pain began to ease, and the forced words of encouragement becane throat moans.  
  
He wasn’t quite sure when she transitioned from rape victim to willing participant, but he felt her body come alive as she responded to his thrusts, arching her pussy up to meet him.  
  
Her nails dug into his back as she panted under him, his cock driving hard into the very depths of her vagina, as he fucked her harder and harder.  
  
“Oh god, fuck me,” she moaned. “Fuck me harder. Oh god yes, rape me. Deeper, god yes, harder.”  
  
She arched her back under him just as he was preparing to shoot inside her, and he felt her pussy clench around his driving cock. And then he was coming, spurting hard into her, filling her with his seed as she clutched him to her.  
  
She lay breathing heavily, a small smile on her face, as he pulled out and lay beside her. “That wasn’t so bad after all,” she ventured. “We could do that again, if you wanted.”  
  
He shook his head. “There’d be no point,” he said. “This is supposed to be rape, not lovemaking. If you enjoy it, you miss the entire point.” He rested his hand on her sex and then drove two fingers hard between her bruised pussy lips, from which a little blood still leaked out. She gasped in pain. “See?” he said. “That’s the difference. If you were going to have any more sex, I would line up all the guards and they could take their turns on you.” He smiled. “And then we’d see how much you enjoyed it.”  
  
Pulling his fingers out, he trailed them down into her ass-crack, between her smooth round cheeks. Locating her asshole by touch, he rubbed it gently for a second, then drove a finger into the tight brown pucker itself.  
  
Taken by surprise, she jerked and yelped.  
  
“Hold still,” he snarled.  
  
She held still. He worked his finger into her asshole as far as the second joint, bringing tears to her eyes.  
  
“Damn, that’s tight,” he said approvingly. “I think I’ll fuck you there next.”  
  
“No!” she gasped. “That’s too tight!” Desperation entered her voice. “I’ll do anything, suck your cock again, fuck you a dozen times, but not my ass!”  
  
“Anything?” he said. “Okay.” He raised his voice. “Michaels!”  
  
Michaels entered, a big man in full panoply. “Sir?”  
  
“Michaels, this little cunt has refused to let me fuck her ass.”  
  
Michaels frowned. “Disappointing, sir. Do you want me to fuck her ass for you?”  
  
Coil shook his head. “No, I want you to cut off one of her breasts. Do you have your first aid kit?”  
  
“Yes, sir, I do,” replied Michaels, taking the kit from a belt pouch and placing it on the bed. He eyed Lisa’s breasts. “Very nice tits those, sir. Be a pity to cut one off.”  
  
Coil nodded. “I know, I know. But she said she’d prefer anything to being fucked in the ass, so ... there you have it.”  
  
“Indeed, sir.” Michaels produced a large and very sharp-looking combat knife, and leaned over the bed, holding Lisa down with a knee on her chest. “Which one would you like me to remove, sir?”  
  
Coil frowned. “Not sure. Lisa, do you have a preference?”  
  
Lisa gasped; Michaels’ weight on her sternum didn’t give her much chance to breathe. “No – please –“ she gasped.  
  
Michaels looked at Coil. “She doesn’t seem to be inclined to express a preference, sir.”  
  
Coil nodded. “Young people these days. So indecisive.” He shrugged. “Fuck it, cut off the left one.”  
  
“As you will, sir.” Michaels laid the knife down on Lisa’s abdomen, just below the breast in question. The metal was cold, and she repressed a shiver. He moved it up carefully until the edge was just addressing the smooth swell. Taking her breast in his other hand, he lifted it away from her body so that when he cut, it would come away smoothly. With his knife, he nicked the flesh just below the breast –  
  
“NOOOO!” screamed Lisa, the sharp sting of the minor cut breaking her out of her disbelieving trance. “No, don’t do it, please don’t do it, I’ll let you fuck my ass! I’ll let both of you fuck my ass if you don’t do it! Please! I’m begging you!”  
  
Michaels paused. “It appears she has changed her mind, sir.”  
  
Coil nodded. “I think you’re right.” He smiled. “And it’s your lucky day. She’s invited you to the party as well.”  
  
Michaels nodded. “Most fortuitous, sir.” He nodded to Lisa, who was now shivering and examining the shallow cut just below her left breast. “Would you like the honours, sir?”  
  
“I do believe I would,” said Coil.  
  
\---  
  
Lisa was barely aware of being turned over and her butt being positioned in the air. She had nearly had her breast cut off. She had no doubt in her mind that Coil would have easily done this, and still continued to rape her in whatever way he chose.  
  
She was, however, aware of when Coil penetrated her tight anal sphincter. It made the pain when he rammed his cock through her hymen a mere walk in the park by comparison. She screamed and clawed at the sheets, sobbing with the pain as she felt her asshole being ravished and torn open. The thrusts came harder and harder, Coil’s cock driving deeper and deeper between her ass cheeks until she half expected it to come out of her mouth. But she dared not struggle, dared not call his bluff. Not again.  
  
\---  
  
Coil gripped Lisa’s hips tightly, ramming his cock deep inside her asshole, feeling her screams arouse him, his cock thickening and hardening as he fucked her. Deeper and deeper he drove his cock, watching as the blood from her ruined ass trickled down her thighs to mix with the smears from her destroyed hymen.  
  
She was hot and tight around his pistoning cock, clenching on him with every thrust, until he thought she was going to rip his cock off with the sheer power of her rectal muscles. But he persevered, finally working his cock in so deep that his balls banged against her bruised and bleeding pussy lips as he thrust into her ass.  
  
If he hadn’t had the blowjob, and the one ejaculation inside her pussy, Coil would have come by now. But he’d taken the edge off with those, and this let him settle in for a nice long steady ass-fucking. She screamed until her voice was raw, then sobbed endlessly as he pulverised her once-tight, once-virgin asshole.  
  
Finally, unable to hold it off any longer, he rammed his cock in between her taut ass cheeks several times in rapid succession, causing her to arch her back and scream in agony, before he unloaded deep within her bowels. So tight was she, that even after that solid fucking, her ass still expelled the majority of his semen even as he withdrew his softening cock from her wilting asshole.  
  
He turned to Michaels. “Your turn now.”  
  
“Thank you, sir.” Michaels had lowered his pants to half-mast for the occasion, and he shuffled forward to take up position behind Lisa.   
  
\---  
  
She looked around and gasped with horror; as big as Coil’s cock had felt inside her, Michaels had to have one at least twice as thick. And then he took hold of her hips, placed the head of his weapon at the entrance to her tightest hole, and thrust hard.  
  
Lisa felt as though she had just been violated by an angry elephant. She was aware of flesh tearing and fresh blood running down her thighs, but her mind whited out with pain after that, and she was aware of very little. She came to a little later, breathing in sobbing gasps, lying on her side, her ass feeling as though it was on fire.  
  
\---  
  
Michaels wiped himself off on some tissues that Coil handed him, then pulled his pants up and secured them. “Much obliged, sir,” he said. “It’s not often I get to fuck a nice ass like that.”  
  
Coil smiled. “Well, you earned it fair and square. She even invited you in.”  
  
Michaels nodded. “Very true, sir. Will you be needing anything else?”  
  
Coil shook his head. “No, but I think I’ll get you to leave the first aid kit, in case her bleeding doesn’t stop.”  
  
“Right you are, sir,” said Michaels, and exited. He left the knife on the table beside the bed, an implicit threat.  
  
After all, it wasn’t like she could threaten Coil with it.  
  
\---  
  
Lisa gradually became aware of being slapped. She turned her head to the side to avoid it, but the slaps came again. She opened her eyes. Coil looked down at her. “Not checking out on me already, are you?” he said. “It’s almost time for the tortures.”  
  
“But ... but you said, if I didn’t let you rape me, you’d torture me,” whispered Lisa. “I let you rape me. You can rape me again if you want. Here,” she said desperately, opening her legs, reaching down to lewdly spread her bruised labia for him. “Squeeze my tits. Hit me.” She took a deep breath. “You can even fuck my ass again.”  
  
He shook his head. “Lisa, Lisa, Lisa. You should always read the fine print. I was always going to torture you. I just wanted to rape you first.” He smiled. “And I might do it again anyway. You have always been a most energetic fuck, once you have nothing to lose.”  
  
“Well,” she said, “aren’t you going to ask me any questions? Isn’t there anything you want to know?”  
  
“I'll be getting to that after the tortures,” he said. “Right now, I just wanted to fuck you and make you scream. And the tortures are always fun, too.”  
  
“Please,” she begged, pushing him back on the bed with strength she didn’t know she possessed. His cock was hard again – how he managed it, she had no idea – and she straddled him, grasping his length, guiding it to her pussy lips. With desperate haste, she worked it between her labia, forcing herself down on to his cock.  
  
With a gasp of pain, she felt him enter her proper, and she began to push her recently-fucked pussy down on to his shaft, working it further into her, as she lifted his hands to her breasts.  
  
He lay on his back as she impaled herself on his cock, working herself down with grim determination until her pussy lips met his pubic hair. And then she began to slide up and down, squeezing his cock with her pussy, starting to feel the pleasure, starting to move faster, gasping, her head thrown back.  
  
And then she felt his long fingers move from her breasts to her throat. Thumbs squeezed, and she felt her world start to darken. She clutched at his wrists, could not break his grip.  
  
“If I don’t come inside you by the time you pass out,” he said quietly, “I’m going to choke you to death.”  
  
She could feel his thumbs cutting off her windpipe; she choked, struggled for air. But her butt began moving faster and faster, milking his cock as hard as she could, desperately working to increase his arousal.  
  
More darkness bled in around the edges of her vision; she was getting a trickle of air, no more, but it wasn’t enough, wasn’t enough. She worked her pussy on his shaft harder, more desperately, choking, gasping.  
  
And then, with her last breath, she lifted off his cock altogether, aimed blindly, and pushed her asshole down on his cock. It hurt, terribly, but she pushed herself down all the way, taking him to the hilt in a single long screaming gasp.  
  
And just as the world slipped away, she felt him jolt and explode deep in her ass. Again.  
  
\---  
  
She was sobbing for breath as she regained her wits. Her ass hurt worse than ever, as did her throat. But she didn’t have a cock in any of her orifices, which was a start.  
  
She looked up at Coil, who was off the bed, and dressed in the bargain.  _He’s not going to rape me any more. Oh, good._  
  
A chill swept over her.  _Unless he just hands me over to the guards._  
  
Another chill.  _But he said he’d torture me now. Oh god. What could be worse than what I just went through?_  
  
Coil nodded to her and gestured to the guard at the door. “Send the first one in,” he said.  
  
The guard nodded and went out; moments later, another girl stumbled into view, with restraints on her ankles and wrists, dressed in tight leather bondage straps that left everything to the view, and wearing a ball-gag to boot.  
  
“You see, Lisa,” said Coil, “there’s more than one way to torture.” He smiled at the newcomer. “Hello, Taylor.”  
  
\---  
  
Taylor stared at Lisa, and Lisa stared at Taylor. And that was when Lisa felt true despair.  
  
“Oh god,” she said softly. “Are you going to rape her now, and make me watch?”  
  
He shook his head. “No,” he said, and handed her a large black plastic strap-on dildo. “You are.”  
  
She stared at him. “You’re not serious. Rape my best friend?”  
  
He shrugged. “No, there’s a second choice.”  
  
“What’s that?” she asked caustically, her mind racing.  _Why hasn’t Taylor killed him with bugs yet?_  “She rapes me? I’ll actually take that option, thanks. I’ve already been through that.”  
  
He shook his head slowly. “No, you don’t get off that easy,” he said, and raised his voice. “The second one, please!”  
  
And a second figure stumbled into view. She was also dressed in an outre outfit of bondage straps, as well as a ball gag. As slim as Taylor, she was shorter, and younger. Her hard little breasts were just starting to bud, and she had no pubic hair at all.  
  
“If you don’t rape Taylor,” said Coil, “then Taylor has to rape Dinah.”  
  
“That’s not an either-or thing is it?” she said, dreading the answer.  
  
“Smart girl,” said Coil approvingly. “Yes, both of those things are going to happen, no matter what you choose.”  
  
“And the alternative if we refuse to do either?” asked Lisa.  
  
“I call my guards in, and they rape Dinah to death. And I will make you watch every last second. And then they start on Taylor. Unless you rape her first, of course.”  
  
“You’re a monster,” she ground out.  
  
“I do try,” he agreed. “So what’s your decision?” he asked. He paused. “And if you were wondering why Taylor hasn’t engulfed the base with swarms of insects, I happen to have possession of a particularly useful Tinker gadget that basically jams her abilities.”  
  
“But surely you can’t be meaning to do this to Dinah,” protested Lisa. “She’s your ace in the hole, your precog.”  
  
“She’s also a little girl with a cunt and an asshole that is so much fun to fuck,” responded Coil. “What? You think I haven’t raped and murdered her before now? Every time she’s given me a bad reading, I’ve taken her and fucked her, sometimes quite literally to death. She’s not very strong, I’m afraid. Once I gave her to the guards, or tried to. She saw her own future and died of a heart attack brought on by terror.” He shrugged. “It will be interesting to see how long she lasts with Taylor ramming that thing up inside of her.”  
  
Lisa drew in a deep breath and got up from the bed. She strapped the dildo on; it waggled from side to side as she moved forward, arms wrapped around her. Tears welled in her eyes.  
  
“Can I at least take their gags off?” she asked. “After all, I might want to kiss her or make her suck my cock first.”  
  
“Sure,” said Coil. “Whatever you want. But you have five minutes. If that cock isn’t balls-deep inside Taylor by then, the guards get Dinah. And this time, she has a sedative that will stop her reacting so badly.”  
  
Lisa moved up to Taylor. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, as she unfastened the ball gag and pulled it from the slender girl’s mouth. She leaned in and kissed her gently. Taylor looked confused. “Kiss me back,” she whispered. “I can’t do it, else.”  
  
Taylor glanced down, looked her square in the eye, and kissed her firmly. Halfway through the kiss, she gasped and began to fold; Lisa tasted blood on her lips.  
  
She stepped back, letting the combat knife slide out of the wound she had made, up and under the ribcage. Taylor looked at her once before she crumpled to the ground. “.... forgive ...” she whispered, then blood cut off the rest.  
  
Coil was just starting to react when Lisa reached Dinah. Dinah saw her coming, and read her intent. She nodded once.  _Yes. Do it._  Holding her head up and turned sideways, she made a perfect target for Lisa to swing the knife in a sideways slash, opening her throat to the bone. Blood sprayed across Lisa and across Taylor’s recumbent body.  
  
Coil shouted. Lisa tried to turn the knife on herself, but even after everything she had been through, even what she knew she faced now, she could not quite force herself to go that one last step. So instead, when the door opened, she ran at the guard who stepped through, knife raised, screaming a berserker war-cry. The black plastic erection jutting from her hips did not serve to make her any less fearsome a figure.  
  
\---  
  
The guard reflexively jerked his gun up and shot her twice, once in the stomach and once in the throat.  
  
The naked girl, covered in blood – some of it her own – skidded to a halt at his feet, already dying from the gunshot wounds. The guard carefully kicked the knife from her hands. He rolled Lisa over, to find her grinning through bloodstained teeth.  
  
\---  
  
Coil strode over to see if any of them were salvageable, but Lisa’s sight was already dimming when he reached them.  
  
“You stupid little girl,” he snarled.  
  
“Hey,” she whispered. “Fuck you.” And she gave him the finger, twice, before she died.  
  
\---  
  
Coil cursed, and closed that timeline.


End file.
